megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X4 Damage Data Chart (X)
This chart is for damage values for X in Mega Man X4. For damage values for Zero, see: Mega Man X4 Damage Data Chart (Zero). Notes *For X-Buster, the first number is damage done with standard, uncharged shots; the second is damage done when the weapon is charged a bit; third number is damage done when it is fully charged. **A fully-charged X-Buster shot does the same damage in all of its forms (normal Charge Shot, Stock Shot, and Plasma Shot). **Any subsequent damage inflicted after the Plasma Shot's initial blast is 1 unit per hit. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. *For Special Weapons that are capable of striking more than once, damage values on this chart are listed according to how much a weapon inflicts per hit, not the total amount of damage done. Those that do strike more than once will be marked with a plus sign. *For Soul Body, the first number is damage done with the hologram, and the second number is damage inflicted with the buster shots fired from the solid hologram; the solid hologram itself cannot inflict damage to bosses. *For Tentoroid, it takes 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser, provided that X doesn't get hit while using it. Minimum damage is 1 unit per hit. When charged, the minimum damage is 2 units per hit. *For Generaid Core, it can take up to 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser, depending on when the weapon was fired and when the boss becomes vulnerable. Minimum damage is 1 unit per hit. When charged, the minimum damage is 8 units per hit. *For Storm Owl, he takes 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser. When charged, he can take up to 12 units of damage, depending on when the weapon was fired and the position of Storm Owl himself. Minimum damage is 1 unit per hit for both versions of Aiming Laser. *For Magma Dragoon, when riding on the Raiden Ride Armor in his stage, it is possible to bring the Ride Armor for the battle against him. The drilling stab inflicts 1 unit of damage against Dragoon; the overhead slash, jump slash, dash, and charge lance thrust all inflict 2 units of damage. *For Web Spider, hitting him directly with a normal Twin Slasher will only inflict 2 units of damage against him, and four units if Twin Slasher is charged. If Twin Slasher is used on the electric web that supports him, it will be cut, causing him to fall and take four units of damage twice for a total of 8 units of damage inflicted—this method inflicts the same amount of damage regardless of which version of Twin Slasher is used. *For Colonel, damage values are exactly identical for both battles against him. *Credit goes to Twilight Man for damage values. Category:X Damage Data Charts